


The Problems with Having a Wicked Fairy Godmother

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Meddling Fairy Godmother [2]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapped, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leanansidhe delivers her Shovel Talk.<br/>Sequel to: A Kiss From a Handsome... Mafia Boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems with Having a Wicked Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beachkid for the beta and for making the story better! Written because it got requested and it made me curious to see how Lea would deliver it.

I muttered threats under my breath even as I ran. Mouse lopped ahead of me, his head low as he followed the scent trail. Hendricks and Gard paced at my sides, each wearing the same grim expression. My magic had allowed us to get this close, and Mouse’s nose would get us there the rest of the way.

“How did he even _get_ kidnapped?” I asked, concentrating on not tripping over roots or smacking into tree branches. My staff alone made the running awkward. “I thought he went everywhere armed!”

“Next time the boss insists on leaving your apartment alone,” Hendricks growled, “call us.”

“And distract him until we arrive,” Gard added. Her battle axe was tucked neatly against her back, freeing her to run smoothly. Hendricks grunted in agreement.

And can I add how weird it was that both of them supported my relationship with John?

Okay, so at first Hendricks hadn’t exactly been happy. But once he’d finally been convinced that I wasn’t running some ploy to get John to let down his guard so then I could stick him with a knife or something, he got a lot friendlier.

Of course, I did have to promise to never again tell him that what I wanted to penetrate John with wasn’t going to be a knife. Thank Bob for that line. It certainly made an impression when he first said it to me. Hell, I’d been bright red when I used it, but Hendricks’ reaction had been worth it.

The guy’d damn near had a heart attack.

But we’ve come to a truce since then. He’d stopped grumbling about the PDAs and I was not only considerate of his virginal eyes, I also helped out with John’s protection detail. Of course, that only worked when the stubborn man actually let me protect him. When he didn’t? We got into messes like this.

As we got closer to where John was being held deep in the woods of Wolfe Lake Park, Mouse sped up, leaving us in the dust.

By the time we caught up with him, he’d taken down one of the trolls, and was standing in front of John, protecting him from the other two. John was slumped against a tree with his head bowed. I couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not.

Mouse’s bared his fangs at the closest troll and growled a warning, making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. The troll’s reaction was to raise his large wooden club over his head.

I pointed the end of my staff, gathered my anger, and shouted, _“Fozare!”_

The troll went flying into the air as he was hit with all the force of a wrecking ball, crashing through trees before coming to a stop nearly thirty feet away. The second troll turned to us, only to get his head staved in by Gard’s large battle axe. Green-white fire burst where the steel touched the faerie.

The troll I’d sent flying lumbered up to his feet and charged at us with an angry roar.

Hendricks growled and fired his gun. Steel jacketed rounds hit the troll‘s chest and blooms of green-white fire erupted. The troll staggered, and then fell with a thunderous crash. The body was consumed by the fire.

I skidded over to John, dropping to my knees.

“John!” Desperately, I checked him over, pressed my fingers to his neck and I nearly melted with relief as I found a steady pulse under my fingertips. He was alive.

Mouse nudged John’s cheek, giving him a lick.

John groaned and opened his eyes to glare up at me. “What have I told you about letting your dog lick me?”

That earned him another wet doggie kiss from Mouse, as well as some furious tail wagging.

I grinned. “He‘s the world’s only living woolly mammoth. You try stopping him.”

I helped John stand up and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my nose against his neck, inhaling that warm scent, lightly touched a hint my soap. “You bastard,” I said. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“We can‘t stay here,” Gard said, coming up to us. Hendricks grunted in agreement as he scanned the trees for any lingering threat which was why he was the first to notice when my fairy godmother appeared, standing casually on a thick branch directly above us. She’d even managed to startle Mouse, which is no mean feat.

“Do not leave just yet, not after I have gone to such efforts to gather you all in the right place,” the Leanansidhe said.

I groaned and looked up at her. “Godmother.”

Both Gard and Hendricks were as tense as bowstrings. Hendricks’ gun tracked her movements as she leaped down to John and me. The Leanansidhe gestured, and ice appeared on the tip of the gun barrel, spreading towards Hendricks. He dropped it right before the ice could reach his hands. It was the right choice: the submachine gun had become so cold it cracked apart when it hit the dirt.

Lea turned to me and her copper-toned smile widened. “My precious godson.”

I sighed. “Lea, if you wanted to talk to me you could’ve just shown up at my office. And it‘s not like you don‘t know where I live.”

Lea tilted her head, red curls falling onto a bared shoulder. Her dress this time was some strappy gold scaled thing that looked like she‘d skinned a dragon to make it. Hell, for all I know that‘s exactly what she‘d done. She said, “True, but then the Baron would not have understood.”

“Understood what?” I asked warily.

Her smile widened into a wicked grin. “That he must treat you with care, my son. That if he does not? I will find him and make him regret it.”

“I understand,” John said dryly.

“And that’s all I desire,” Lea said, no amusement in her now. Her golden gaze stared him down. “I will have eyes on you at all times, Baron. If my godson gets injured too severely in protecting you or your hold, I will make my displeasure known.”

So I was nearly dissolved by acid, how is that different than any other threat I’ve faced? I’ve been looking into who’s behind the attacks on John’s people. I got attacked for my troubles by some fishy looking creatures. Literally fishy. They were big, walking fish.

That my godmother was so spooked by the incident actually made me worry. What was coming that had her so concerned over my safety?

“The Baron is protected,” Gard said, pointedly raising her battle axe. Its steel blade glinted in the light. “Do not make the mistake of assuming otherwise.”

Lea didn’t even look at Gard when she said, “And your employer owes me a debt, Chooser. I _would_ call in my marker.”

Gard frowned unhappily but didn’t say another word.

Lea tilted her head and eyed John with an icy expression. “Hold my words to heart, mortal. Keep safe my son, both his body _and_ his heart.” Having delivered her threat, my godmother vanished, not even a lingering laugh to mark where she’d been.

John gave me a look and asked wryly. “Do you have any other unexpected family members who will show up to threaten me not to break your heart, Harry?”

“Um,” I said eloquently, my mind flitting to my brother. “Maybe?”

John closed his eyes and sighed. “Then please inform them that they can make an appointment to see me. Kidnapping isn‘t necessary.”

“Right, I‘ll do that.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Marcone, considering how many people love Harry, he’ll be getting Shovel Talks for the next decade. =D


End file.
